Immelman Turn
by YouShotAcrossMySky
Summary: What if their roles were reversed. Will Edward trust Bella with his life? Will Bella be strong enough to trust herself? If they had eachother's pasts could they still have a future together? If their story began diferently would it still end happily?
1. First Sight

My first fanfiction, edited and re-uploaded many a time.  
Updates are slow and the writing is poor. Let's just hope some part of it is worth it.  
Everything belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyer

Getting off the plane was harder to do then i thought it would be. It wasn't that I was leaving my mother, nor was it that I was leaving Phoenix. I had no problems with leaving; I just had a problem with where I was going.

Forks was a small town in Washington, it was this town that my father, Charlie had lived in since he married my mother Renee. This was also the same town that my mother ran away from when I was only a baby. Forks was the place I had come to every summer holidays until my mother remarried. Forks also held the title of the most rained on town in the entire United States of America. And for the next year and a half, Forks was going to be my home.

I did brighten slightly at the sight of my father; he had hardly changed at all. Seeing him for the first time in three years made me realise just how unalike we really were. Charlie had curly brown hair that was thinning. He was of average height and had put on weight since I'd last seen him.

I had never really resembled either of my parents, while they both had dark eyes, mine were bright green. I was a little over 6 foot 2 while they were both much shorter. Most noticeably, their hair was darker then my strange shade of red-brown. My mother always called it auburn and my father thought it was funny to call it orange.

It wasn't just my appearance that greatly differed from my parents though; their personalities were opposites in the truest form of the word. Charlie was a laidback, very relaxed person while Renee was more adventurous and outgoing. Despite heavy influence from both of them I had always been a more reserved, withdrawn person. I observed people; I liked to listen to what people were saying and guess what they really meant. Despite my seemingly cold demeanour I had never had any trouble making friends.

On the hour drive from the small airport in Port Angeles Charlie and i sat in silence, he knew my relocation displeased me and, unable to completely pretend to be stoic, he opted to remain silent. I used the time to plan. Tomorrow was my first day at a new school and while I wasn't worried I didn't cherish the thought of arriving with Police Chief Charlie Swan in his Police cruiser. I didn't particullary feel like walking through the rain either, and rest assured, it would rain. As if reading my mind Charlie settled my silent queries swiftly.

"I bought you a car."

I was shocked. I was shocked by the words he spoke and the tone he used, as if buying me a car was no big thing for him.

"You didn't have to do that Charlie I was going to buy one myself " I choked.

"Calm down, kid. Don't worry; I remember how picky you are. I got a car you're going to love." He cut me off.

"How much?"

Charlie visibly squirmed, "it belonged to a friend of mine, I got it free"

"What type of car is it?" I continued with my interrogation.

"Now that'll ruin the surprise." he chuckled nervously, I turned to glare at him.

"Easy Ed, we'll be there in a few minutes and all will be revealed." he grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile back at his enthusiasm.

I knew our street the moment we turned on to it and as soon as our house was visible I zeroed in on the big, faded red truck, covered in rust. The cab was bulbous and every line of the truck bed was bulky. As we parked next to it I turned to my dad, gaping.

"You've got to be joking" i moaned. Charlie frowned at me.

"Stop complaining. It may not be pretty but it runs fine and that's what matters. You need to learn to appreciate what you've got." he growled, seemingly unsurprised that I'd found issue with his gift.. I immediately felt guilty and struggled to make amends.

"Your right it's fine, it's just not what i expected. I'm sorry."

Charlie just grunted in response pulling out my bags from the trunk and leading me up the path.

My room was the same as always. There was a dresser, a desk and some shelves. The rocking chair in the corner had been replaced with a black armchair that matched the black bed and the curtains around the only window in the room. The furniture was dark oak and the walls were navy blue. I put off unpacking, just putting my laptop on the desk and my cd's on the shelves before going down to watch the Mariner's game with Charlie. Neither Charlie nor I could cook, so we ordered pizza.

That night I had trouble sleeping with the constant rain on the roof and when morning came I had to talk myself out of bed, promising myself big breakfasts and hot showers.

The high school was easy to find and as nondescript and small-town as I had imagined. When I entered the building labelled as the office a red headed, middle aged, woman greeted me beaming.

"Good Morning, You must be the Chief's son. I'm Mrs Cope, here's your schedule, a map and some slips you need to get your teachers to sign. Oh and welcome home, I hope you'll like it here." she gushed happily while I nodded, overwhelmed. After leaving the office I moved my truck to the Car park, where I found no one really had a car that was anything special, my rust bucket would do.

People turned to watch as i drove in though; under their stare I parked carefully and just sat for a moment, preparing myself for the day.

I should have gone home. As soon as I'd stepped from the cab two girls were flanking me, gushing at me and fluttering their eyelashes. Just excellent.

I followed listlessly as they escorted me to my first class, chatting the entire time. I was relieved when neither was in my second class, hoping for a reprieve from the overwhelming newness. Immediately after class though, I was accosted by another guy.

"Hey man, you're the new kid right? I'm Tyler, What you got next?" he asked confidently working off my nods.

"Trig with Mr Varner." i supplied, unenthusiastically.

"I'm in that class too, i'll walk you there." he grinned.

I stood with a sigh and dutifully followed my newest babysitter. Tyler and I talked about sport for the walk but I could tell he saw me as a novelty, we didn't agree on much and though I was diplomatic I certainly hoped I'd find better friends. Nevertheless I went through Trig and then Spanish with Tyler and when the bell for lunch rang he turned to me.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" he asked. I definitely didn't have a better offer and he'd tried so hard already, I allowed him to lead me to the cafeteria.

"Forks high is pretty basic, most people are alright. There's a few you might want to avoid but they make that fairly obvious right away so you shouldn't have any problems. Sit there." By this time we had our food and were sitting at a large table in the middle of the room.

For the majority of lunch I answered the typical questions while looking around the room, it was there surrounded by strangers that I first saw them.

There were five of them; they caught my attention because of their distinguished similarities. They all had pale skin and deep circles beneath their dark eyes. Most noticeable though, was their beauty, they were breathtaking. I had never before seen such radiant perfection.

Despite their likeness to each other they could almost be described as complete opposites. There were two guys and three girls. The first guy was seriously muscled like a weight lifter, he had short, dark, curly hair. The other was taller and leaner though still muscular, he had longer blonde hair.

Next to him sat a tiny girl with short dark hair, she was extremely thin and had small features. The girl that sat at the opposite end of the table had long golden blonde hair and was statuesque, with beauty that could only be rivalled by the girl who sat at the centre of the table. She had dark brown hair that waved down to her waist, her face was heart shaped and her figure was perfect. Even with the other gorgeous girls at her table I was captivated by her small, pale, perfect features.

Tyler laughed loudly next to me,"I see you've already got your eyes on the Cullen family,"

I glanced at him questioningly and he smirked back at me,

" it's a phase everyone goes through, man. But you should know that they're the people I was saying you should avoid." he warned, as seriously as one can with a mouth full of food.

"Who are they? They don't look related?" I questioned, confused, Tyler laughed darkly in response

"They're not really related. They're all orphans who live with Dr and Mrs Cullen. The blondes are Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. They're twins and Mrs Cullen is their aunt and foster mom. The other three are Emmett, Alice and Isabella Cullen, and they're all adopted." he explained looking over my shoulder at them. "Just a couple of orphans" he sneered degradingly.

I arched an eye brow contemptuously at his malice, staring him down. He looked away and coughed before beginning again with obvious false bravado.

"So obviously the blonde guy is Jasper and the big guy is Emmett. The tiny chick is Alice, Rosalie is the blonde and the one in the middle is Isabella." he clarified while I turned around to put the faces to names.

They were all watching the beautiful brunette, Isabella, even though it was Emmett who was speaking at the time. I watched as Isabella brought her hand off the table to smack his chest, the table started laughing while Emmett rubbed the spot cringing. I watched as her eyes slid slowly over to meet mine. She stared coolly before turning to say something to Jasper. Next to me Tyler started laughing again.

"What?" I asked defensively

"It's just always funny when yet another guy falls for little Isabella," he muttered dryly.

"She certainly doesn't look little" I murmured in reply, unable to help my eyes from roving over her.

"Of the three girls, most guys go for Isabella. She's the hottest, she's the least bitchy and she's the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend." he stopped to roll his eyes before glaring at their table again.

"Who are Rosalie and Alice with?" I asked, not really caring but giving Tyler the attention I knew he wanted.

"Emmett and Jasper" he said drawled slowly. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice holding hands and Emmett's arm over Rosalie's shoulders.

"Makes sense" I nodded back to Tyler.

"Are you kidding? They live together, you don't find that a little sick?"

"You said yourself, they aren't really related" I shrugged, growing tired of Tyler's condemnation.

Looking back again i couldn't help but notice that Emmett's free arm was draped over Isabella and Jasper's was snaked around her waist. Tyler followed my eyes and grinned.

"Isabella is really close to her 'big brothers', that's actually what I was trying to say. She's the youngest and they're all real protective, they must have noticed you checking her out. I dare you to ask her out and watch her restrain her siblings. Trust me when I say this bro, She's gorgeous but her family makes it just not worth it." he shook his head in mock sorrow. At the other table the family stood together and walked out of the cafeteria as they went by all the students tore their eyes from me to watch them leave. Tyler spoke again bringing me back to earth.

"We should go the bells about to ring. You've got biology, right? Mike's in that class, he'll walk you, right Mike?" he looked over his shoulder non-committedly the boy on his other side stood up.

He looked me up and down smirking; measuring me up. I smiled in response, rising from my chair to tower over him, his face fell and we continued out of the cafeteria in silence.

"So," he started as we walked through the corridors. "I heard Tyler talking to you about the Cullen's."

He watched me from the corner of his eye. I nodded. He now stared at me as we walked, trying to read my face.

"I also heard that you've got a thing for Isabella and you should know that she won't be interested, no one's good enough for that bitch" he explained running his fingers through his short, spiked, golden hair and grinning like he'd just told a hilarious joke. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him into the corridor.

"Thanks for the advice" I replied dryly.

Mike nodded like he'd never heard of sarcasm before, introduced me to the teacher and strutted off.

What a dick.

"Hello Mr Cullen. Here is your book why don't you have a seat next to Miss Cullen," Mr Banner advised distractedly as he finished preparing to begin the lesson.

I froze. Sitting there next to the only spare seat in the room was Isabella Cullen. She was leaning over the table, her eyes closed her teeth buried in her bottom lip. She didn't acknowledge me when i sat down, she didn't even move.

When Mr Banner began the lesson she opened her eyes slowly and moved to the edge of the table. She didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, making me so tense that when the bell rang I dropped my pen. To pick it up I had to move closer to her, I was bent forward picking the pencil up from in front of her feet when I looked up at her,

"Mm," she hummed, staring at me. "Edward?"

Her voice was like bells and she smelt like flowers. I immediately smiled at her, rising to stand before her, completely forgetting to pick up my pen in the process.

She lazily smiled at me, leaning closer, "Can I ask you something Edward? In private?" her eyes were darker than I thought possible and full of hunger. My mouth fell open in shock at her forwardness, I nodded dumbly and her answering smile was darkly satisfied.

"Follow me" she urged, slinking smoothly towards the door while I followed eagerly, content with being led around for the first time today.

She halted abruptly in the door way and I ambled to a stop behind her, feeling hazy and unable to take my eyes off Isabella.

"Bella" a stern, unfamiliar voice growled nearby, I reluctantly tore my eyes from Isabella's behind to see all four of her siblings blocking the door way.

Rosalie reached out to tug a resigned and disappointed Isabella from the room, pushing her out the door and ushering her down the hallway.

Jasper and Emmett paused momentarily to glare at me before scurrying after the two departed girls.

They'd successfully extracted Isabella in a matter of seconds, as much as it inconvenienced me; I had to admit that they were good cock blockers. I was left pouting and confused.

Alice lingered in the doorway, gazing at me almost curiously; she opened her mouth but seemed at a loss for words.

She finally just smiled softly at me before urging me to "Be careful" In that situation, I'm sure it could be construed as a threat, but I was sure Alice was giving me advice.

She hesitated again before nodding slightly at me and gliding down the corridor after her insane family.

"Dude what the fuck did you do to Isabella?" Mike descended on me immediately.

I tried to shake the tool and his questions off but unfortunately, we both had gym next and he showed me the way as if I couldn't identify a gym on my own. He eyed me suspiciously the entire walk and tried to be subtle about his interrogations.

When we finally got to the gym even sport could not hold my attention; I spent the whole time picturing both Isabella's sinful expression and pained withdrawal, wondering what had affected her so.

After school I hurried into the office trying to escape the rain. There was already someone at the front desk when I got there and the expensive clothes and perfect figure told me instantly who it was.

Isabella.

She was speaking tensely with the receptionist in a low voice, but she stopped abruptly when I entered the room and turned to look over her shoulder at me, she seemed afraid. She turned back quickly, apologising to Mrs Cope before storming past me.

I finished in the office quickly, eager to leave.

When I got into the car park I ran to my car and joined the line of cars leaving the lot I saw what is probably the only expensive car in the entire town in front of me. The top was down and inside the car sat the Cullen's.

Isabella was in the passenger seat, shouting at Rosalie. Jasper, looking over his shoulder, rolled his eyes and leaned forward to whisper something in Isabella's ear. Alice and Emmett turned instantly to look at my car. Alice smiled while Emmett glared and Jasper looked bored. Rosalie spared a glance my way with a tiny smile, her eyes shooting between me and Isabella, who sat perfectly still and expressionless, facing forward.

The line moved forward and the Cullen's sped from the lot, leaving me stunned.

God this family was weird.

I drove home slowly, limited by the ancient truck. I wondered what it all meant, what I'd done wrong to offend the Cullen's so much.

- - - -

This should be a partnership.  
I write and you review, deal?


	2. Two conversations

Chapter 2: Two conversations

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

Please read and review

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I had been living in Forks for a week. Just one week and my life had already fallen into routine, I guess that's what small town life does to you. Every day was the same, I would have trouble sleeping each night without the sounds of the city and when morning came I would fight my way out of bed, slowly work my way downstairs before finally waking up and rushing to school. At school i would be surrounded by 'friends' for the whole day, I would be bored in lessons and distracted at lunch. Because for my first week at Forks High Isabella Cullen wasn't there.

I would look for her first thing in the morning and continue looking at lunch. In biology I would sit alone at our shared lab bench and think of all the possible reasons for her absence. Stranger though was her family, I only saw them at lunch but they seemed sad, somehow incomplete. Every now and then they would look up and catch me staring, to this they all responded differently. Emmett would glare, Jasper would roll his eyes, Alice would smile wistfully and Rosalie always took a deep breath as if she was fighting tears. When this interaction becomes the highlight of your day, you understand the minute differences

The weekend came but it brought with it no relief to the boredom. By Sunday I couldn't put it off any longer, I decided to ask Charlie about the Cullen's. I waited until we were seated at the couch eating pizza, when the commercials started I captured his attention.

"Uh, Dad?" i started nervously, Charlie grunted in response.

"I was just wondering if you knew the Cullen's?" I finished quickly, Charlie chuckled, nodding and put his plate down to turn and give me his full attention.

"I knew this was coming. That's Dr Cullen's family, He's a great man."

"I've just noticed his children around school and how they're very different." When I looked up, Charlie seemed angry.

"Some people are ridiculous, Dr Cullen is a great surgeon, his wife is a lovely woman and their children are very well behaved." he continued his argument even though the game had continued on tv. "Just because their new and different the small minded people of this town have to gossip and torment like they have no shame," I could see Charlie was serious but I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he demanded still stirred up. I laugh harder, shaking my head.

"It's funny seeing you feeling so strongly about it. It seems like everyone has something important to say about the Cullen's"

"Oh they certainly cause certain reactions," he laughed 'Which one caught your eye?"

"What?" I snapped as Charlie laughed at me.

"Please, Edward it's a given that you'd like one of them. If you don't want to share that's fine. It's not like it matters anyway." He chuckled lightly before heaving himself off the couch and into the kitchen.

I leaned back into the armchair sighing, Charlie was right. It didn't matter if I liked Isabella, I didn't know when or if I would see her again but more importantly. Isabella Cullen was out of my league.

Monday morning I was greeted by the usual crowd of generic friends. I went to English sitting with Mike and Eric and when class finished we exited and I was surprised to see the bits of white filling the air.

"Is that Snow?" I asked astounded. Mike turned to me with a gaping mouth.

"You haven't seen snow before?"

"I just moved here. From Arizona" I explained slowly.

Dumbass.

Mike opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a snowball hitting him in the head. My hysterical laughter was cut short by another snowball hitting me in the back. Mike and I spun to see Eric running in the other direction. We both bent to grab a handful of snow each before taking after him. Eric had no chance and all three of us were late for class.

When lunch came I rushed to the cafeteria trying to avoid becoming a target from any more snowballs. When I was safely seated I glanced to the Cullen's to see if the snow had at all affected their moods. They were all laughing and covered in snow, all five of them.

Back at her place in the middle of her table sat Isabella Cullen. She was playfully glaring at Emmett while he wiped the snow off his shoulders and onto her lap. She responded by flipping her long, dark hair so snow fell to cover him. The table started laughing and Jasper gave Isabella a fist bump.

"Edward," Tyler's voice broke through my abstraction. "It's Isabella's first day back and you're already staring at her again." he teased.

I wasn't paying attention, their table had stopped laughing. Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie stared at Isabella. She looked up and met my gaze and I was suddenly locked in her deep eyes. We sat there staring at each other for what felt like forever, I didn't want to look away. But Tyler had other plans and he shook my shoulder until I reluctantly slid my eyes to him.

"What?" i groaned. He just shook his head open mouthed. A chair screeched across the table and Lauren stood up.

"Honestly Edward I don't know what you thinks so interesting about them." she spat acidy "Isabella is a bitch and the other four are just losers." she stormed away from the table, tripping before she had made three steps. I used the distraction of Lauren yelling at everyone to look once more at the Cullen's table. Isabella was looking at Lauren expressionlessly while her siblings chuckled beside her. She looked up sharply and our eyes met again, she gave me a slight nod before standing and leaving the room. I considered going to her but her family followed promptly.

I stood up, eager to get to biology. I tried to hide my sudden excitement but by the looks on everyone's faces, I had no success. I walked quickly through the halls almost dragging my friends along with me. I arrived in the biology room and immediately smiled widely, there at my table Isabella sat, looking as if she had never left.

Without saying a word to my friends I moved to sit down. I didn't say anything and half expected her to ignore me again, so I was all the more shocked when she did speak.

"Hello," she murmured I was once again mesmerised by its beauty, it was soft and sweet. "I'm sorry I didn't really say anything last week. You must be Edward Swan, I'm Isabella Cullen." she smiled at me and I actually felt my heart stutter and my stomach swirl. I stared at her dumbly; she was turning me into a girl.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked, flustered. Isabella laughed gently and I immediately wanted to hear more of the beautiful tinkling sound.

"The whole town is talking about the great return of Chief Swan's son," she explained still smiling so god damn sweetly. "There aren't many fresh faces in Forks so I put two and two together, I'm clever that way." she teased lightly, I responded wittily by gaping at her like an idiot.

The teacher started the lesson, saving me from the silence that suddenly enveloped our table. Unfortunately, or fortunately our lesson involved working together with a microscope. I looked at Isabella from the corner of my eye to gage her reaction to this new development. Her eyes were tightly closed and her lips were pursed. She remained this way until Mr Banner finally instructed us to begin; Ever so slowly she opened her eyes and sighed heavily. She glanced at me and smiled slightly,

"Would you like to begin?" she offered gesturing to the Microscope. I shyly smiled and shook my head.

I'd always been quiet, but never shy. This girl was making me shy.

"Ladies first," I murmured so softly i doubted she could even hear. She beamed at me, pulling the microscope towards her.

Isabella was extremely smart, that much i could already tell. We took turns with the microscope and finished the work easily, much before anyone else was even close. Isabella looked up from beneath her very long dark eyelashes and smiled at me.

"So are you finding Forks to your liking?" she asked politely with a knowing smirk.

I answered distractedly, still watching her eyes.

"Not really, I know it's only been a week but there's not much of Forks to find and I can't find a Starbucks" I complained, Isabella laughed again before stopping abruptly and cocking her head to the side.

Oh no, she must have noticed me staring at her eyelashes. I'm so stupid.

"What?" I demanded, self-consciously. She shook her head again, a bemused but beautiful smile gracing her face.

Maybe I got away with the eyelash thing. God her lips are perfect.

"I was just wondering why you chose to live here if you have such distaste for it." she murmured, I watched her perfect lips form the word distaste before I noticed her arching her perfect brow. I shook my head vigorously, attempting to shake both the eyebrows and lips from my head.

"I don't really want to go into that" I hesitated

"Sore subject?" she asked sympathetically, I shrugged staring at the table.

Do not stare at the pretty girl.

"No, it's just a little hard for me to explain and in hindsight I'm not sure I handled the situation the right way." I sighed, peeking up at her. She looked at me for a long moment as if assuring herself I was alright. She then nodded and turned away again, moving even further away. I couldn't help myself anymore and for some unknown reason I decided to spill my life story to a beautiful girl I hardly knew. I'm going to blame that decision on her eyes, they sparkled at me.

"My mother got remarried." I blurted out. Isabella's head snapped up, she looked confused before comprehension crossed her face.

"Do you not like him?" she probed softly. I shook my head again running my hand through my hair. I kind of wished I could run my hand through her hair. It was long, thick and dark. It looked so soft and shiny. She froze and shuffled further away from me. "You don't have to tell me, I'm sorry I asked." she apologised. I was sure this time she'd caught me staring.

"I don't mind," I told her, not entirely truthfully but she was mesmerising me into it "It's not that I don't like him" I sighed.

If I was going to tell her I may as well be honest. "Ever since we left Forks it's just been my mom and I, we were never that close though and when she found Phil I was happy for her but I guess there was that small part of me that was a little bitter. They both constantly worried about how I was taking it, and I didn't want their new life to be about me anymore. So here I sit." I finished lamely. She smiled at me and I just stared into her twinkly, twinkly eyes.

"You're much more thoughtful than people assume, and I think you don't usually share so openly do you?" she observed cocking her head to the side. I laughed at this and she smiled again in response, I looked into her deep golden eyes and realised something.

"Your eyes are gold today." I murmured easily remembering the consuming black they had been last time. Her smile failed for a moment before returning even brighter before.

"Alice, she likes to make things interesting so she forces us to wear different coloured contacts sometimes. She prefers gold and black," she explains simply, I nodded although I didn't understand.

"I like the gold better," I mumbled shyly, honestly I don't care what colour her eyes are, she's still gorgeous. She looked at me again and smiled angelically.

"So do I" she agreed nodding. Encouraged by her apparent ease I pushed for more answers.

"So where were you all last week?" I spat out almost desperately, she raised her eyebrows before sighing.

"I was...unwell." she answered sounding distracted. I was instantly worried for her and my protective reaction surprised me.

"Are you better now?"

"Not completely, but I'm determined to get better soon." She murmured staring past me.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come back to school if you're still sick." I frowned; she nodded absently still staring past my shoulder. Suddenly though, her eyes focused and she looked back to my face arching one perfect eyebrow again with a smile.

"Are you being over protective of a stranger?" she asked teasingly.

"No" I answered immediately. Isabella snickered.

"In my defence, you're tiny. I guess it just triggers my instincts." I teased back. She stiffened and moments later the bell rang, standing immediately she headed for the door. She turned just before leaving the room and smiled at me again.

"Thank you," she said sincerely "For your instincts,"

When she was gone I sat stunned staring at the space she had just been in. Someone coughed and i looked up, blushing slightly when I realised everyone in the near vicinity was watching me.

"What?" I demanded sharply before standing up and stomping from the room. Mike followed me closely and for the remainder of the day was always nearby demanding I tell him what Isabella and I had talked about.

Yeah, dream on asshole.

As I was leaving school for the day, I drove past Alice, Rosalie and Jasper walking to their car, Emmett and Isabella were already there, Emmett spoke happily to Isabella while she leaned against the passenger side door with her eyes closed nodding in agreement to whatever he was saying. When I passed she looked up, opening her eyes and smiling at me. At that moment her other siblings arrived at the car, they looked back and forth between Isabella and I frowning. I saw Rosalie speaking with an irritated expression on her face, Isabella's head whipped around, she responded sharply and they all immediately turned and piled into the car.

Even if she didn't have a perfect face, based on only one conversation, Isabella was still my favourite person in this place. Cheeky, sweet Isabella left with her family as I watched.

None of them looked back at me, not even her.


	3. Revelations and Realisations

Chapter 3: Revelations and Realisations

This chapter was more risky. Review if you have any questions.

Twilight in all its former glory belonged to one S. Meyer. Thank you for letting me mess with it.

Chapter 3

Edward POV

When morning came I once again rolled myself out of bed bleary eyed. I dragged myself downstairs and when I had finally consumed enough coffee I noticed that today something was different. I made my way back upstairs to my bedroom, peering out the window I saw immediately what had changed. Thick snow now covered the ground and the roads were covered in ice. I groaned, falling back into bed, I was not looking forward to another day spent avoiding the flying balls of slush.

I drove to school unenthusiastically, pulling into my usual spot I remained in my seat scanning the lot. Lauren and Jessica stood with Mike next to his car, all three watched my car waiting for me to get out, but I wasn't ready to face them yet.

Finally I found her, Isabella was sitting on the hood of the Cullen's car six cars down from me, her brothers stood on either side of her and Rosalie and Alice leaned against their respective boyfriends talking excitedly to each other. Jasper and Emmett were conversing over the girl's heads but Isabella sat there quietly staring at the ground. I quickly got out of the car, taking another step towards her. I wanted to approach her, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to put that beautiful smile back on her face.

Jasper stopped speaking suddenly and looked up at me, Emmett's eyes followed his brother's and I saw his body tense. Rosalie noticed their distraction and exchanged a look with Alice before turning too, Alice said something to Isabella and they both looked up at me, my eyes met Isabella's immediately. She spoke quickly to her family and slowly they all walked off until only Alice remained looking at us both intensely.

I smiled at Isabella and she gave me a half smile back before snapping her head towards her sister. Suddenly they both looked to the back of the lot and Isabella's sparkling golden eyes widened. I heard a screeching noise and looked over my shoulder. Tyler's van was spinning across the ice, coming right at me.

The parking lot was filled with terrified faces as the students realised what was seconds from happening, I looked past the hundreds of people focused on me until I found the only one I wanted to see right now.

But she wasn't looking at me. She was standing in the same place as before watching the quick progression of the van with a determined look on her face. Without warning her hands shot out in front of her palm facing out, from the corner of my eye I saw the van shudder to a stop a few feet away from me before leaning the other way onto two wheels, I didn't take my eyes off Isabella's. One of her hands flipped to face her body and the van stopped tipping. She slowly moved her hands until they were in line and the van dropped just as slowly to rest on all four wheels. The van no longer moved and Isabella dropped her arms with a sigh before turning to face me.

When our eyes met again hers widened in terror. In the background I heard students screaming in panic and worry for me, but I continued staring into Isabella's eyes. Her family appeared beside her and she bit a trembling lip before turning and walking away. The remaining Cullen's shot me looks ranging from curiosity to anger before following Isabella away.

I sank slowly to my knees and tried my hardest to block out the demanding voices of the students gathering around me. I remained on my knees in my own state of disbelief and shock. When the paramedics arrived, determined to take me to the hospital I tried to object my protests fell on deaf ears. The arrival of the manic police chief did not help my case, Charlie was actually the one who suggested I be put in a neck brace and strapped into a gurney.

When we finally arrived at the hospital I was wheeled to the front desk in a hurry only to wait mortified for five minutes lying in the middle of the waiting room. It reminded me of how small this town really was, where else would you find a hospital so disorganised they left their patients lying in the middle of any random room.

I was staring at the ceiling when I heard the one voice I could never mistake, Isabella Cullen.

"Excuse me, would it be possible for us to speak to our father?"

My head snapped to the side and my eyes instantly met with Jasper and Alice who were watching me speculatively. I gave them the best nod I could manage in the brace before sliding my eyes to their sister.

She had on white jeans, a grey turtleneck and black heels, her clothes were clearly expensive but somehow not at all flashy. Paired with her long dark hair, flawless complexion, large golden eyes and dazzling smile she was more beautiful than any runway model.

Yet there was something different about her that didn't seem quite normal and whatever it was saved me today.

"Of course Isabella, I'll just page for him now." The nurse at the desk answered, breaking through my abstraction. I looked away quickly before she noticed my staring I was sure Alice and Jasper had already caught me.

"Thank you" she sighed before pausing hesitantly, "and I hope you don't find me rude, but shouldn't Mr Swan be given a check-up."

My mouth fell open as she said my name and for a moment i was sure I was dreaming. The young nurse glanced at me momentarily before nodding.

"Um, I guess Dr Cullen could check him when he com-" the nurse was cut off by a wave of Isabella's hand.

"That won't do, we're having Carlisle take his break. You'll have to page another doctor and have them come down quickly and in the meantime let him off the gurney, it's ridiculous having him here in the waiting room like that." she sighed wearily, once again shocking me.

"We'll go look for our father, ourselves. I'm sure it won't be too hard to find him. Thank you for all your assistance. I'll be sure to mention it to Carlisle." she finished dryly before turning on her heel to face her two siblings. Jasper wrapped his arms around both girls' shoulders and together they all walked away.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance the nurse dropped her sugar sweet voice and the mumbling started.

"She thinks she owns the whole fucking planet just because 'daddy' spoils the little bitch. I don't know what everyone sees in her, she's an ugly stuck up freak who acts like she's fucking royalty." she swore while paging another doctor and unstrapping me from the gurney. She had to be in her mid-twenties and was pretty enough, although no-where near Isabella's beauty and going by her sour expression she was well aware of it. Jealousy is a bitch.

I was given a check-up despite all my protests and even then the nurses were still hesitant to believe my insistence that I was fine, finally they agreed that I could leave if I was cleared by a doctor.

Another young nurse left the room in search of a doctor, returning minutes later with a triumphant expression.

"Dr Cullen's on his way now." she announced to the others with an air of importance. The simple announcement had the nurse from earlier scurrying about, pulling out a little compact mirror to fix her hair and check her make up.

"I was going to page Dr Cullen earlier but Isabella wouldn't let me." she grumbled. The other nurses' heads shot up and their eyes gleamed with fresh gossip.

"Oh yes," agreed the first one "That's where Dr Cullen was, hiding in his office with three of those kids. But Isabella was the one that suggested that Dr Cullen help, the other three seemed to be cross with her about something and of course she didn't like that." she chucked.

The third, older nurse shook her head furiously "I'll never understand what you dislike about Isabella, she's always very polite and she's so beautiful." She smiled while the other two scowled.

Suddenly the first one turned on me. "You go to school together, what do you think of her?" she asked fluttering her lashes at me. In the corner of the room Charlie raised one eyebrow and moved forward.

I stuttered before sighing unable to lie about my thoughts "I think she's wonderful." I admitted.

The two younger nurses scowled while the other smiled gently and Charlie smirked. The door to the room opened and a blonde man entered the room, one look at his handsome face and I knew who he was. Dr Cullen, Isabella's adoptive father.

"Good morning Chief Swan, ladies." he smiled nodding to each in turn while giving my father a handshake. He had a gentle soothing voice that reminded me so much of his daughters that it calmed me. Dr Cullen turned to me and smiled softly while looking me up and down.

"You must be Edward, I've heard so much a bout you" he stretched out his pale hand. His touch was ice cold and I fought the urge to flinch, smiling instead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr Cullen." I said sincerely causing his smile to grow.

"My colleagues have taken it upon themselves recently to inform me of all the interesting things their children had to say about you." he laughed while examining me.

He continued the check up in comfortable silence for a few minutes before looking up and giving me another smile "Well you seem to be in perfect health, nothing at all to worry about. I'd say you were very lucky and you're free to go home. Though it might be best if you take the rest of the day off school." he assessed before taking the clipboard from the young nurse and filling in the necessary forms.

"You know my own children go to your school, two of them are actually in your year. Do you know them?" he asked quietly glancing up at me and arching his left eyebrow. I nodded slowly trying to keep my face blank.

"It's a small school; I've seen them all around. Isabella is actually my lab partner."

"Ah yes, Bella," he smiled almost sadly and staring me right in the eyes asked "And what do you think of my youngest daughter? Is she a good lab partner?"

I froze for a moment wondering if he could have heard my contribution to the nurse's conversation. Deciding to act natural I shrugged nonchalantly.

"She seems really nice. She's very smart, I'm sure she'll make a great partner." I answered vaguely.

He nodded thoughtfully, still watching my eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the creak of the door opening. Isabella walked in with a haughty expression on her face; she passed me on the way to her father's side without even a glance.

"I'm going back to school now Carlisle I just thought you'd like to know." She said stiffly before turning to leave.

"Bella, wait," her father sighed, stopping her in her tracks. "We still have things we need to discuss, Make sure you're all present when I return home."

Isabella didn't even turn around; just nodded briefly and exited the room.

Charlie and I finished in the hospital and he drove me back home. At the first traffic light he turned to me.

"So you like Isabella?" He teased ruffling my hair. I growled in return and shoved his hand away.

"I never said i liked her, so what makes you think that i do?" I asked stalling. Charlie howled in laughter.

"Yeah, right kid." he snorted

"She's wonderful. And I saw you staring at her" he shook his head smirking.

"You got it bad, There's no shame in admitting it"

I paused studying my father's expression. I'd never had someone I could really confide in before, but maybe it wasn't too late to change that.

"Maybe I do a little. But really dad, can you blame me?" I sighed.

Charlie just gave a small smile while pulling into our driveway, letting me out before heading back to the station that was his second home.

That night I lay in bed unable to sleep as I finally let my mind go over everything that had happened today.

I saw Isabella with her family. I also saw Tyler's van hurtling towards me, Isabella moving her hands through the air with deep concentration, and the van following her movements exactly despite the distance between the car and herself. I saw her face when she caught me watching her, and I saw her blatantly ignoring me afterwards.

With all the things I remembered of the day the great mystery that Isabella Cullen presented grew larger and larger, narrowing down my options until i saw only two paths I could take. I could ignore it all and continue befriending her despite her strange behaviour. Or I could listen to everyone's warnings about her and finally accept that keeping a safe distance was best for all involved.

I knew that there was something different about her, and I knew that I may regret it if I didn't back down. But then i remembered her bright smile that started in one corner of her mouth and ignited slowly. I recalled her deep eyes, her delicate ringing laugh and her gentle musical voice.

As the few memories I had of her drifted through my thoughts I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away, and it was with that realisation that I finally fell into a deep sleep. A deep sleep filled with dreams of her.

Bella.


	4. World Controlled

Chapter 4: World Controlled

-

I aint even the owner of twilight.

Chapter 4

Edward POV

For the first time since I moved to Forks I woke up eagerly. It was also the first time I had slept soundly, and coincidentally the first time I'd dreamt of her.

I rushed through my usual morning process, excited to get to school for what was probably the first time in my life.

When I finally pulled into the school lot I immediately launched myself from the car, intent on finding Isabella. A quick scan of the lot showed that her family's car wasn't here yet so I slowly made my way over to some friends gathered at Mike Newton's car. After a few minutes of me half-heartedly answering my friend's interrogations the Cullen car finally pulled in four spaces away from where my friends and I stood.

The car engine had barely stopped when the passenger door flew open and Isabella jumped out. She slammed the door closed and started walking towards the school at a brisk pace, with her eyes forward she didn't acknowledge the stares of the students who now watched her. But when she passed by the group I stood in her eyes swept over us though she continued walking. When her gaze found mine it froze and seemed to soften, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud, deep shout.

"Isabella Marie Masen Cullen!"

Isabella abruptly stopped walking while all the students present turned to the sound in shock. Emmett Cullen stood by the Cullen's car, arms crossed and glaring at her, behind him his siblings wore the same expression and had their arms crossed in the same way. Turning back I saw Isabella roll her eyes and spin to face her family, she cocked an eyebrow at them, beckoning them with a finger before turning again and continuing her way across the lot. The Cullen's looked even angrier but swept after their sister into school.

The silence that came with their departure was almost eerie before Mike sighed longingly,

"Damn, that Isabella's feisty,"

Conversation soon broke out again this time centred on the Cullen family. I stood there feeling numb, not wanting to listen to their childish gossip. I was still dwelling on the way she had swept by me without even slowing down. The more I thought about it the faster I came down from my amazing high, and the world seemed dull again.

The rest of the day was even more painfully slow than usual. At lunch I noticed that Isabella was no longer glaring at her family and for a short moment I wondered what had changed so quickly before I hastily reminded myself that it was none of my concern.

I spent the entire day convincing myself that it would be better to leave Isabella alone if that was what she wanted, but as soon as she walked into biology my plan was scrapped.

I smiled at her as she sat down and she seemed shocked by my positive reaction to her presence.

"Good Afternoon Isabella." I greeted cheerfully. She smiled widely for a second before faltering and returning the frown to her face.

"Hello, Edward," she replied softly before turning pointedly away.

For the rest of the lesson I tried my hardest to ignore Isabella, despite this I still found myself watching her from the corner of my eye. When the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson that I had once again paid no attention to I couldn't take it any longer.

"Isabella?"

She turned to me slowly, her eyes sad.

"Yes Edward," she asked sounding resigned and almost broken. I took a deep breath and readied myself to tell her the very thing I'd accepted the night before. That despite all the mystery and doubt that surrounded her, I still couldn't stop thinking about her. About the way she smiled and the way she spoke. About her long mahogany hair and her shining, golden eyes. I was moments from confessing my limitless obsession when I was interrupted by the same booming voice as this morning.

That was getting old.

"Bella, are you coming?" Sighing in defeat I turned to see Emmett at the door frowning at Bella and holding out his hand. She continued looking at me for one glorious moment before spinning slowly to face Emmett. She didn't take his outstretched hand but continued past him without any acknowledgement. Emmett's didn't seem bothered by the brush off he was given, his only reaction was to chuckle to himself, shake his head and push off the door frame to follow after his sister.

I stood frozen in my own shock and disappointment, I tried to fight the burning in my stomach but it was no use, I had already admitted the obvious to myself and it wasn't going away any time soon.

I was in love with Isabella Cullen, and she didn't care.

#*#****#*#****#**#*#**#****#*#****#*#

Over the next few weeks I continued to watch Isabella from afar. I saw her eyes gradually turn black before turning gold again. I saw her sad face and thought for a brief moment that maybe she too was upset by the distance between us. That shred of hope disappeared every time I remembered how easily she'd walked away from me.

She had not tried to speak to me since the day after the accident but I tried to talk to her every day after biology and every day I was stopped by the arrival of one of her siblings, I had honestly lost count of the times I had been interrupted by one of their musical voices.

When I wasn't around Isabella school was mediocre, the lessons were slow and presented no challenge and lunch was beyond tedious. At the beginning of March Mike brought a rapidly approaching event to my attention.

"So who are you asking to the dance." he asked casually at lunch one day. I froze, my slice of pizza stopping before it reached my mouth.

"Dance? What dance?"

Mike gaped disbelievingly at me, "The girls choice spring dance." he said speaking slowly as if I didn't understand English.

I dropped the pizza onto my plate without taking a single bite. "Well who are you going to ask?" Mike pressed obviously frustrated with my lack of response.

"I thought it was girl's choice?" I stalled. Not wanting to lie and definitely not wanting to admit that there was only one girl I would ever consider and there was no chance that she was interested.

"It is," Tyler cut in. "But you shouldn't pay any attention to that if you want to get a good one." he said the last bit softly glancing down the table at Lauren Mallory.

Mike scoffed, "Whatever, it's not as if it matters. As long as I don't end up with some ugly chick I'm happy." he muttered eyeing the room around him suspiciously as if there was girls just waiting to pounce.

You wish, bitch.

The bell soon rang and Mike and I stood for our next class, saying goodbye to Tyler and starting towards the cafeteria exit, I reached out to open the door and my hand brushed against another as they met at the door handle. The hand was pale white with long slender fingers. I pulled back in shock, the hand was cold as ice but left my fingers tingling as if I was given an electric shock.

I raised my gaze slowly until I was looking right into her now caramel coloured eyes. She was looking back at me in disbelief and the hand I had brushed against was hanging limply at her side, clenching and unclenching. I brought my eyes back to her face and smiled softly automatically. I reached out and opened the door as wide as it would go.

"Ladies first," I murmured, too mesmerised to construct sentences that consisted of more than a couple words. Though judging by her answering smile Isabella was satisfied with the few words I did manage to choke out. Even if it wasn't the first time I had said them to her.

"Thank you" she answered throwing me another dazzling smile before exiting, unable to wipe the smile off my face I turned slightly to where her family haughtily stood, I caught Alice's eye and gestured with one hand to the still open door. She paused next to me to give me a smile that was almost as beautiful as her sisters before walking out. Jasper followed close behind; unlike Alice he didn't stop or smile but gave a brief nod and sped up to walk beside his girlfriend. Rosalie passed next also stopping, but she didn't seem kind like Alice, instead she flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulder and trailed her eyes up and down my form with an eyebrow raised cynically. She sighed deeply and continued on. Emmett came last and was the most surprising of all, shaking his head slowly and smirking minutely.

I waited until he was through the door and followed after slowly.

"You are not normal,"

I jumped and spun around, startled by Mike's voice. In the haze that Isabella had left me in, I had hardly remembered that Mike Newton existed, let alone that he was waiting for me. In answer to his observation I simply nodded.

Like you can talk, Newton.

I registered that Mike tried to talk to me on the way to biology but I didn't take any of it in, I was too anxious to see if anything had changed with Isabella.

When I entered the classroom I felt my heart drop in disappointment, Isabella sat as far away from my seat as possible with her chair angled away, just like every other day.

I dropped into my seat sighing, Mike followed me to my table and leaned against the edge, he ran his hand through his short hair in a way that was much like the way I always did and shot a glance towards Isabella, now everything made sense, Mike wanted to ask her to the dance.

"So Edward, I really think you should ask Jessica to the dance." he started in a louder than usual voice, from the corner of my eye I saw Isabella raise her head slightly into our direction.

"Jessica?" I asked disbelievingly. Mike nodded fervently, smiling darkly.

I will get you.

"I think you two would make a great couple, don't you think so Isabella?" he gushed turning to face her completely.

Why you sneaky little rat.

She turned her head right around to look at Mike, her expression was not friendly and I outwardly smiled.

"I'm sorry Mike did you say something?" she asked politely, biting her lip slightly.

"Edward and Jessica?" he stammered staring at her in a way that made me angry. He coughed and started again speaking in a voice that was much deeper than his own. "Don't you think that they'd be good together?"

"No, not really." she answered immediately in a flat voice. Mike seemed taken aback by her reply but I could hardly contain my joy.

"Actually Mike, as wonderful as it is for you to consider Edward, I think that a truly adorable couple would be Jessica and yourself. Wouldn't you agree Edward?" she continued, turning to me. Her face seemed irritated but I could see a trace of humour hidden in her eyes, I smiled nodding.

"Yes, they would be wonderful together." I smirked at Mike as his mouth fell open.

"You mean me and Jessica, as in Jessica Stanley?" he asked confused, scratching his head. Isabella nodded once and looked back out the window; clearly Mike's signal to leave. One he chose to ignore.

"Well actually i was wondering if you'd maybe like to go to the spring dance with me?" he spat out quickly, flushing red. Isabella didn't even fully look at him, just shook her head and answered in a detached voice. "No thank you Mike, I'd really rather not."

Not such a stud now, are you?

The bell rang but Mike just continued to stand there staring at Isabella. "Mike," I urged, interrupting him from his trance "maybe you should go back to your seat" I hinted.

Mike shook himself from his thoughts and nodded slightly. With one last shocked look at Isabella he turned and bolted for his own lab bench.

Next to me I heard a deep sigh and I snapped my head around to look for its origin. She sat with her eyes closed, head resting on her left hand and her right tapping a smooth beat onto the table.

Without thinking i reached out and brushed the tip of my fingers against the back of her small, pale hand. Once again her hand was cold but left my fingers burning in the most pleasant way. Most surprisingly though was the feel of her skin, it was soft and completely smooth, but somehow also hard and didn't give way at all when I touched it. Isabella gasped lightly, but didn't move her hand, my eyes rose slowly to stare at her from beneath my eyelashes.

Looking into her eyes I forgot my troubles, I left behind the strange depression that had come with the silence between us. I'd lost track of time the second our eyes met, all that mattered to me was that I felt complete, and her eyes told me they felt the same.

"The Krebs Cycle," Isabella said confidently turning her face to the front for moment to answer before looking back at me briefly and smiling again. After that she didn't look at me for the rest of the lesson, but she didn't move her hand from mine either.

When the bell rang she stood to go as usual but I wouldn't allow it today.

"Isabella," I spoke clearly. She stopped and looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Edward,"

"Are you still not talking to me?" I asked simply. She cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," she answered innocently. This time I was the one to lift an eyebrow.

She sighed and immediately dropped the act as I knew she would. She opened her mouth only to be cut off by a deep melodic voice,

"Bella," I sighed at the warning tone in Jaspers voice. It amazed me how well I knew the Cullen's voices without having ever had a conversation with one of them. Her eyes flashed to Jasper for a split second and they seemed relieved.

"I'm sorry Edward but I really think it would be for the best if we weren't friends." she spoke breaking the silence but staring blankly at the wall behind me before finally sliding her eyes to mine. The contact gave me no joy like it had before, it felt empty, her eyes were empty.

"I'm sorry Edward," she whispered again before gracefully walking to Jasper. Over the top of her head he gave me another nod much like the one at lunch, but this one seemed kinder, almost sympathetic.

And once again my world fell from a great height. I went through gym again and it occurred to me that if this kept happening I would no doubt fail the class, even after realising this I couldn't bring myself to care, it seemed so insignificant after the day I'd had.

At the end of the day I was relieved to be heading home and left eagerly, only to be stopped by Jessica right outside of the building.

"Hi Edward,"

"Hi Jess," I sighed, already tired of her ever cheerful, squeaky voice but resigned to being polite.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" she asked leaning into me.

Oh no.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Jess," I stalled trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't hurt her feelings. Then I remembered before biology.

You're going down Michael.

"Why not?" she asked looking genuinely shocked.

"Because Jess," I started gently trying to think of the most convincing way to say this. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but" I paused dramatically Jessica really couldn't resist gossip.

"Yes," she urged leaning closer.

I sighed deeply as if I was giving in. "Mike really wants to take you to the dance, and I can't do that to him, he's my friend."

Jessica gasped, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," she screeched causing me to wince. "Should I go find him then?" she asked eagerly, skipping off before I could reply. My moment of victory was interrupted by a light, musical chuckle that was all too familiar.

Isabella walked past shaking her head and smiling, obviously aware of what had just occurred. I just stood there enjoying her smile, when it was cut off and replaced by a frown. I looked over my shoulder to see the cause of her unhappiness, and groaned.

Lauren Mallory was leaning against my car obviously waiting for me, well best to get it over with. I started walking only to realise Isabella was walking behind me, for a moment I thought she might be following me before I registered her car parked a few spaces away from mine.

When we got to my car she kept walking but smiled radiantly at me. "Bye Edward,"

she spoke louder than usual and I realised it was all for Lauren, could Isabella possibly be jealous? The thought gave me chills.

"Hey Edward," Lauren greeted while glaring at Isabella's retreating form. "So I've decided that I want to go to the dance with you." she said with no prelude, my mouth fell open and I started looking for another excuse.

The faked bravado, but I could see her nerves peeking through. I smiled at her.

"Thanks for the offer Lauren, but I won't be in town that day, I have to be in Seattle." I lied, trying to at least seem apologetic while making a mental note to tell Charlie I was going to Seattle that day.

"So you're not coming to the dance with me because you want to go to Seattle alone? That makes no sense, what am I supposed to do now?" she whined, lessening my sympathy.

I sighed realising she seriously expected me to solve her problems for her. Then it struck me that I knew one person who would love to go with Lauren.

"Tyler," I exclaimed happily, "You can go with Tyler" I explained to her confused face and watched as understanding took over.

"Fine," she snapped. "You'll just have to take me to prom to make up for It." she concluded. I watched in disbelief as she strutted away. I heard loud laughter and looked up to see all five Cullen's standing by their car laughing, I caught Isabella's eye and she shrugged still laughing.

I sighed again shaking my head and climbing into my truck, I tried to keep my eyes forward as I drove past the still laughing family, but when I stole one last peek I found that Isabella was no longer laughing but stood with her arms crossed, looking adorably grumpy, I couldn't be angry anymore.

When I got back to the empty house I was expected to call my home, I did my homework and settled in to watch the game and Charlie soon arrived home with our usual take-away dinner. Just business as usual. I waited until Charlie relaxed before I asked him about Seattle, when I couldn't stall any longer I just came out with it.

"Dad, if it's all right with you I'm going to Seattle a week from Saturday. Okay?" I asked quickly without moving my eyes from the television, I could tell that he had turned to face me, shit.

"By yourself?" he asked suspiciously

"Yes"

"Didn't anyone ask you to the dance?" he guessed, sounding sympathetic.

"No," I growled aggravated "I'm not really interested in dances," my excuse, though mostly truthful sounded weak to even my own ears.

Charlie sighed "More like not interested in any of the girls who will ask you." he muttered under his breath, my head snapped around and I glared at him.

"I heard that," I warned, Charlie only chuckled in return

"Yeah you can go to Seattle, the gas will probably cost you a fair bit but I'm sure you'll manage." he finally decided as the commercial ended waving his hand at me to show that I was dismissed.

The next morning I parked as far away from The Cullen's car as possible, not wanting to see Isabella so happy when what I was feeling was completely different. As I got out of the cab and shut the door I dropped the key into a puddle, I bent to pick the key back up but it was grabbed by a small white hand before I could reach it. I shot up straight and there leaning casually against my truck was Isabella Cullen.

She had one elbow rested on the hood, her fingers playing with the tips of her long hair. In her other raised hand, were my keys. She shook them playfully at me and smiled.

"How do you do it?" I asked in wonder.

She tossed the keys to me then, her aim was perfect of course, just like everything else about her.

"Do what?" she asked, once again all too innocently.

"Things that are kind of amazing," I said simply, Isabella laughed, her smile became almost adoring.

"Maybe I'm just a kind of amazing person." she shrugged. I shook my head slowly at the massive understatement, once again getting caught up in her magical eyes. I looked away, needing a moment to get my thoughts in order.

"Was there something you wanted?" I demanded glancing back at Isabella; she was staring at the ground but what I could see of her face looked shocked and hurt. "I mean you said you didn't want to be friends" I explained desperately, willing to do anything to put a smile back on her face.

Her head shot up and her eyes bored into mine, "I never said that," she disagreed fiercely

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends that doesn't mean that that's what i want."

My whole being shook with the hope her words gave me, I shook my head grinning "That makes no sense," I laughed, giddy at the very idea that she wanted to know me.

"Maybe it doesn't need to make sense" she whispered. "Maybe its just there." the comment was simple but intense.

"So what do you want?" I asked, trying to get a better idea of what it was she was saying

"I don't know," she shrugged closing her eyes only to open them again instantly, but now they burned with emotion. "But I don't want to stay away from you anymore."

My heart soared with her confession and all I could do was stare at her. All too soon she looked away again biting her lip slightly before looking up and smiling.

"I actually came over to ask you something," she paused and I nodded for her to continue "Well I was wondering, if I could give you a lift to Seattle," she finished looking nervous.

"What?" I was beyond puzzled.

"I heard you were going to Seattle the day of the spring dance and I wondered if you wanted a ride?" she repeated slowly. My world froze, in no way was I lucky enough to have this happen.

"Why?" I was confused again. Isabella laughed softly

"Because I've been planning to go to Seattle recently, because I really have no interest in the spring dance and this gives me an excuse to miss it and because I really doubt that your truck could make it." she teased casually, I was still trying to work out what this all meant.

"So that's your car?" I asked, meaning the car they always drove to school.

"No that's Rose's, Carlisle doesn't like me taking my car to school." she answered simply. Now I was worried, I didn't want to do anything that made her father upset with me.

"Will your father mind if you give me lift to Seattle?" I pressed.

"Of course not, why would he mind?" she sounded confused, I took that to mean that it would cause no problems. "So is that a yes then?" she demanded smoothly, casting me another beautiful look from under her eyelashes. I nodded dumbly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," she murmured throwing me another smile and spinning to walk away gracefully.  
"Oh and Edward," she called, stopping to look over her shoulder at me playfully,

"Call me Bella," she instructed before walking to join her family without waiting for an answer.

Only then did it occur to me that since moving to Forks Bella Cullen had controlled my entire world, and i didn't mind at all.


End file.
